


I'll Follow You

by DianaMoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Banter, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Get Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Present Tense, Requited Love, Rescue, Schmoop, Songfic, Spring Fling, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tends to follow the ones he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anonymous for the Spring Fling, who wanted Lykke Li's "I Follow Rivers" song as inspiration for Steve & Danny getting together. If I was any kind of vidder, I'dve done this brilliant MV (had the scenes laid out in my head) but it's been a decade since I've touched any of that kind of software and after a few failed attempts decided to stick with what I could do.
> 
> I went with what little I know of the future eps, so possible spoilers but I don't know everything so obviously things can go other ways, but tried to keep this within canon plausibility as much as possible heh. If you want a listen of the song, it's pretty awesome, I've got it uploaded on my tumblr, [here](http://tmblr.co/Zwt5byJzFsgt).
> 
> Finally beta'd! Thanks muchly to nikki for looking it over!

_Oh I beg you, can I follow_

When Steve leaves the first time, Danny wants to come with. It takes everything within him to not demand. Steve's a big boy, he can take care of himself, and really, if he wants to run off on a wild goose chase with Jenna, who's he to judge? Besides, someone's gotta take care of 5-0. There's a case that needs to be solved, and even if he's warmed by Steve's teasing and parting remark, something keeps nagging at him until he gets that fateful call from Jenna. Well, the pieces were starting to come together before that, but Danny's pretty good at compartmentalizing when he needs to.

As he and Joe and the gang follow Steve's trail into the thick, unforgiving jungle, he berates himself. He should've known better. Anything to do with Wo Fat, especially after the betrayal of Governor Jameson, should have backed Steve up or dug deeper into Jenna's story. But hindsight's always 20/20, and Danny has perfect vision. The tragedy of Jenna and the overwhelming relief and panic upon finding Steve has Danny losing his words—a feat he can count on one hand. He barely has enough breath to get them out of there, to get Steve into the safety (ha!) of the helicopter. Hell, he even allows Joe to take care of Steve the way only fellow military men know how, cause he certainly doesn't.

All he can do is watch and stop Steve from speaking, wanting him to save his energy for the long recovery and road home. He lets Chin lighten the mood with his news, and yeah, that he can work with. Marriage is familiar territory. Until they arrive safely in pineapple-infested territory, Danny makes sure to not leave Steve's side.

_Oh I ask you why not always  
Be the ocean where I unravel_

It's like they all pretend it didn't happen, for the most part. Danny does give his lecture to Steve, and they attend a memorial for Jenna, and of course there's the worry of repercussions for both Steve and Joe still both active in the Reserves. But aside from the fading bruises, life goes on in 5-0. Danny still has the occasional beer at Steve's house, and there are a few dinners with the gang and hanging out with Gracie on his weekends.

Despite all the crazy bad that happens, there are a few crazy good, like Chin's wedding and the birth of Gracie's half brother. It is a good thing, that last, even if a part of him hurts with what could have been's. He's grateful for Steve's presence and even more so when the horror of his ex-partner's plan almost comes to fruition. It's what gets him through that ordeal, knowing that his current partner, his best friend is out there trying to find him, to help him. He knows, deep in his gut even if he couldn't find a way from killing Stan, Steve would be there.

Luckily, he doesn't have to find out. And the ache of betrayal is one Steve sadly knows how to deal with in spades.

_Be my only, be the water where I'm wading  
You're my river running high, run deep, run wild_

He desperately tries to fill the void in his life with Gabby. She's near the opposite of Rachel in so many ways and the opposite of the rest of his day to day, and he's sure this is what he wants, what he needs. He knows, despite all his fast talking and quick smiles, that when it comes to something real, he's slow on the uptake. More so after the whirlwind that is Rachel. It's so bad that he has to get a push from Steve of all people to take their relationship to the next level.

Gracie loves Gabby, and that takes so much of the pressure off him. But there's still something that he's not getting, that simply won't go away. A few dates later, Gabby says she gets it, that she understands, even if he has no idea and he wonders if he's supposed to, and that she'll be there for him for as long as he wants to. And what does that even mean?

But she keeps her promise, and she's there, always, patiently waiting for him. And it should be great, life should be great despite the craziness that is Steven McGarrett. But when he looks back at the past few weeks and aside from his days with his daughter, it's a little scary to find out his brightest days, his best days are with Steve (sans cases and explosions and drug runners).

He smiles still, thinking of the day he finally teaches Steve how to eat a slice, with a real New Jersey pizza (thank you Tony!), even getting a bit of that Jersey wind, so he likes to think. It's a perfect way to end a frustrating case (thank you again, Tony). Danny begins to wonder, maybe, just maybe, the piece of the puzzle he's missing has been there all along.

_I, I follow, I follow you, deep sea baby  
I follow you_

While he technically plans with Chin a week before, there's always variables of criminals and Steve's own luck to ruin it all. So they don't solidify anything till days before, and Danny's real glad he got a few more lessons in with Kono beforehand.

The blazing, goofy grin Steve sports when Danny arrives to his house at six in the morning, jean shorts and all, makes getting up at such an ungodly hour worth it. Steve's been begging to see Danny surf ever since he heard that Kono's been giving lessons to him. So they go and while it was nerve wracking at first, because the times with Kono didn't really count in his mind, they have a great morning of it. Even the surprise appearance of Mary helps with his plans for the day—though the case that comes out of it not really, and really, couldn't Hawaii's underworld lay off for one freakin' day?—and he's glad later on that he collaborated on getting a second cake. But dammit, Steve just had to find that other one, was nothing sacred in his own car (that he rarely gets to drive)?

The fact that Steve is still grinning the next day, especially as Danny tells Gracie a very edited version of what went on (she doesn't need to worry about flight attendants and kidnappings and the like), makes even Danny grin.

He wishes again for that hindsight, how the weeks after are subtly, and not so subtly, different between the two of them. As Steve becomes more distant to the team, to him, Danny does nearly the same thing to Gabby. He can't excuse for the cases they get, it's been relatively lax, which is what Danny thought Steve's problem was (man can't stay still for a second). But he doesn't see, cause there's still the invitations (beer and a pizza or beer and a steak or just come watch the game with me Danny), and he never refuses, jokes that he doesn't even know how anymore. Steve rolls his eyes, his theory being that his place is simply more awesome than the temp room Danny's got. Danny doesn't argue.

It's amicable, with Gabby. They stay friends, and he's grateful for that.

_I, I follow, I follow you, dark boom honey  
I follow you_

He doesn't have a big freak out. While it never occurred to him before that he could be a little of that persuasion, he doesn't see it as a big deal. It's more a big deal that it's _Steven_. Not that Steve isn't a great person, somewhere deep in that armor covered shell of crazy that the Navy made of him, but he's his best friend, his partner, and technically, his boss. Even if he thought Steve could see Danny that way, there's just so much fucked up between them and within them, it's hard to see a positive outcome.

But Danny's a fighter, he doesn't back down from anything, even if he knows he's got a snowball's chance. He just has to approach it, Steve, delicately (and if that doesn't make him laugh since Steve and delicate aren't even in the same hemisphere), cause even if it does explode (hah) in their face, he wants to be able to say he did his best, did his all. So, he bides his time, trying to find a way to let him know.

Though some days, when they're in the middle of a shoot out, or car chase, or even as Steven once again jumps from a great height, Danny just wants to shout it out and see Steve's reaction. But that'd be even more dangerous than the idiots they book, so it's the one thing he stops himself from spouting, even when he's ranting about everything under the sun.

With all the small changes, and not so small, he's positive Kono's figured him out. He buys her an extra malasada to keep her quiet just a little while longer.

__

_Head a message, I'm the runner  
He a rebel, I'm the daughter waiting for you  
You're my river running high, running deep, run wild_

When Steve leaves the second time... Danny knows this: never count on a plan to go right when Steven McGarrett is involved. Yet somehow, he always seems to forget until it all blows up in his face. Though he is grateful, for once it's only metaphorically. Steve's left him—them, for the same crazy goose chase that left him nearly dead and a good, young, naive woman completely dead. But this time, the idiot SEAL has nothing to go on, not even bad intel, just a damn hunch.

He knows if things go fubar again, he'll have no brave soul trying to contact him, them. Hell, if whatever country finds Steve's body (if there's even a body to be found), it'd be the military who'd be notified first, family second. Him, as being only a coworker in the eyes of many, would know last. But there's nothing he can do, like before, except work the cases, keep 5-0 together, and pray Steve makes it back on his own this time. He doesn't want to plan on other outcomes, because he just _can't_ , he'll lose himself.

_I, I follow, I follow you, deep sea baby  
I follow you_

Danny should've known all SEALS were the same. What would be different was their levels of crazy. Steve? Pretty damn crazy. Steve's friend? Psychotic. G's SEAL? Not so crazy. Most of the time. The break from Hawaii's problems is needed, gives Danny the perspective he needs. Of course the break comes upon a national incident that could get a shitton of innocent people killed.

Still, when the case is over, and all are safe again, he takes the opportunity. He thinks Sam would understand, and hopes it doesn't break the SEAL code of honor or whatever, because damn it, it's been too long and he's heard fuck all from Steve. He waits, feels like he's always waiting, and it isn't until Chin and him are home that he hears back from LA. None of it's reassuring.

_I, I follow, I follow you, dark boom honey  
I follow you_

There's prep to be done. Even though there's no case, he can't risk bringing the whole team with him, as this time there's no official or unofficial backup from the Navy. He feels a little hypocritical as he stops Kono and Chin and even Max. At least last time, they knew where to go, had connections. All he's got to go on is what LA told him.

The thing about _ohana_? They'll surprise you every time. So when he boards that plane, he's only mildly surprised to see Kono. But he's secretly glad. Her 'love taps' and sniper expertise will probably come in handy. Best case scenario, the intel's outdated and Steve's grenade-happy with whoever he's looking for in hand. If so, Danny's planning to lay it on him while Kono kicks his ass. If he's actually in trouble, well, Kono and him will wait till they're on their way back to give said tongue-lashing and ass-kicking.

After all, Steve deserves it for not taking them with him, for following his demons alone.

_You're my river running high, running deep, run wild_

Danny's hoping for a quick rescue, would make his day, his decade even. But the universe really hates him, it's the only logical reason why he and Kono spend days chasing yakuza, and doesn't even want to remember what they did once they caught them. Typical 5-0 techniques but still. And finally, finally a damn lead and they're country hopping again.

He's glad for Kono. She keeps him sane. She believes in him, in what he and Steve can be. And she promises they won't be able to find Steve's body if he fucks it up. Steve's definitely corrupted the rookie but he doesn't mind this time.

_I, I follow, I follow you, deep sea baby  
I follow you_

It's hilarious, really. He and Kono catch a break after a few days. And what a break. It's almost as if Steve left a trail purposely for them to follow. Trail of destruction and mayhem and running enemies (they both presume, they only fire when fired at), and soon the very people they're looking for are the ones they're inadvertently chasing.

There's a bit of confusion because of _course_ , Steven can't fathom the idea that Danny'd go after him, even if there was a goddamn precedence. Not caring that their fragile cover could be blown, Danny rants like he's never had before (of everything and nothing cause he's been building it up for weeks), and Steve argues back, defending himself. There's some strange irony working when Wo Fat begs to be taken away, just so he'd not have to hear them or have their voices be the last thing before everyone gets blown away. Kono agrees, and devises a clever scheme of putting Danny and Steve in the line of fire (at least that's how Danny'll tell it from now on) so they'd forget about each other and work on getting out of the situation alive. And they do, working flawlessly together as if this was just another mission.

Almost like before, Danny loses his words when they're finally out of danger. Wo Fat secured, wounds tended to, and it's one plane hop after another until they're home again. Kono, understanding woman she can be, takes up the slack and talks for the both of them. Steve's worried of course, since he's not as injured as before and can notice such things as a quiet Danny, but there's a small smile there that Danny can't quite figure out.

_I, I follow, I follow you, dark boom honey  
I follow you_

It's late when they get back in. Wo Fat settled for the night in a cell, calls made (to Chin, to Mary, to Rachel since Gracie's already asleep), Danny drives Steve home. It's strangely silent, neither wanting to talk yet.

Danny sighs as he parks. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. Bone tired, he debates just sleeping in the car, not wanting to attempt the drive back to his sofa-bed.

"You're not planning to sleep in here are you?" Steve asks, a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Learned how to read minds while you were away?" Danny responds, opening one eye to squint at him. Steve's face is unreadable in the dark.

"So you are then."

"Considering there's no other offers, yeah. Haven't slept in what feels like days, probably _was_ days with how many time zones we crossed to save your ass, and I rather sleep here in the sanctity of my car than fall asleep behind the wheel and crash said car." Danny waves a hand out of habit as he explains.

"You know you could just ask to come in and crash."

"Don't give me that look Steven—"

"What look? You're not even looking at me anymore!"

Danny sighs again, sits up and turns as best he can to face Steve. He cocks his head nods. "Yes, _that_ look right there. The puppy dog one, which, at the moment, you don't have a right to give me. I'm surprised you know the concept of asking, Steven, cause that's something you certainly didn't do before you left a fuckin' 'Dear Danno' letter—"

"You wouldn't have let me go!" Steve throws his hands in the air in frustration.

"Really, McGarrett? But we'll never know will we? I could've gone with you, we could've made it a fucking team exercise, because we have your back. Always."

Steve's face closes down almost. Danny can tell he's shutting down, armoring up. "And risk your lives? You all have family, Danno. I couldn't do that to Grace if—"

Danny surges forward, fisting Steve's shirt. "You listen here, McGarrett. Grace would be just as devastated in losing you as if she lost me. But she knows, as well as I do, as everyone else that we _work_ , dammit. We're partners and there's nothing we can't do together. This is not the Navy, where a group of skilled guys are lumped together and hope for the best. 5-0 is family. If it's one thing you've all ingrained into this _haole_ it's that."

Steve blinks, shocked, and begins open his mouth to say something, but Danny has no idea what as he uses his grip on Steve to pull him closer and kisses him hard. It's harsh and messy, and frankly not his best but it's full of passion. He moves away a few centimeters and Steve moves to follow his lips.

Danny stares, seeing the shock still there but something else in Steve's eyes, in how his whole body is relaxed, apparently not wanting to fight or flee. It's a damn good sign.

"You're my family too, Steven, mine. And I don't care if it's a black ops mission, I'll follow you. To the ends of the Earth if I have to, but I'll make you regret it." It's a promise, and a threat, and a declaration, and Danny's surprised he manages to get the words out, wondering....

Always a better man of action, Steve cups the back of Danny's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. This one much different than Danny's, tentative and soft—an apology. Danny smiles into it, deepening the kiss as his fisted hand relaxes, moving to Steve's waist instead, gripping sure.

"It goes both ways, Daniel," Steve murmurs against his lips, "Where you go, I go."

"Good. You're not fully forgiven, but it'll do," Danny says, settling back into the driver's seat, and a little smug as he sees how flushed Steve's lips are. "For now."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Everything's gotta be a struggle with you," he mutters, opening up the car door. "You coming?" It's a rhetorical, but he can't help to ask.

Danny grins. "Right behind you."

_I, I follow, I follow you, deep sea baby  
I follow you  
I, I follow, I follow you, dark boom honey  
I follow you_


End file.
